1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved method and system for controlling the interaction between data and multiple applications in a data processing system and in particular to an improved method and system for automatically controlling the interaction between data and multiple applications in a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method and system for automatically controlling the interaction between data and multiple applications in a data processing system utilizing a graphic interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern state-of-the-art data processing systems permit a user to transfer text or data from one application to another existing application. This is generally permitted by allowing a user to outline a particular section of text or data and to perform a so-called "cut and paste" operation which removes the designated section of text or data from one application and permits that section to be manually transferred to a second application. The user must also place the "cut and paste" section of the text or data exactly within a desired field or section within the destination application, in order to properly utilize that data therein.
The process by which this transfer occurs typically requires the user to identify a destination application, open the source application, graphically designate the text or data within the source application and then transfer that graphically designated text or data to a designated location within the source application.
It should therefore be apparent that the process by which textual material or data may be transferred from one application to a second application is highly user/keystroke intensive and quite time consuming.
Recently, a new approach has been proposed for transferring text or data to a destination application which permits the graphic designation of several noncontiguous sections of data to a source destination in response to the graphic designation of that data. This process is disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/177,225, pending. As disclosed within this United States Patent Application the user may graphically identify multiple sections of text or data and each section of text or data is then automatically stored for future manipulation or utilization in response to the graphic designation of that data.
While this technique represents an enhanced efficiency in the ability of a user to designate selected sections of text or data within one application for transfer to a second application, it does not provide a technique whereby the user may efficiently access one of a plurality of applications utilizing designated text or data within a source application in an automatic and graphically intuitive manner. It should therefore be apparent that a need exists for a method and system which permits a graphic and intuitive interaction between data and multiple applications within a data processing system.